


When You Miss What You Had

by WaywardFairchild



Series: Peter Makes A Wish Verse [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Peter Parker, F/M, Harley Keener as Iron Lad, M/M, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark are Siblings (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter is a Little Shit, Post-Endgame, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Spider-Man Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Peter Stark had lived the life of a playboy genius who moonlights as Spider-Man behind his back but when he makes a wish, he sees what would happen if his mom never gave him to his dad.Read Part one of the Wish verseThis can not be read alone.
Relationships: Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark
Series: Peter Makes A Wish Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681666
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75





	When You Miss What You Had

Peter James Stark had more than enough. His family saw him as this angel who hid behind his troublemaker ways. Howard hated the boy but he always complained that he acted that way because of Tony. His friends saw the playboy who slept around though that was a lie. Recently Peter had not been able to get anyone since he was so focused on one boy. The media thought he was his father. SHIELD disliked him and hated that his alter-ego but after he took care of Kingpin and Doc Oct they seemed to be not as eager to get him behind bars. The only one who knew every angle besides the Spider-Man angle was Harley. The one boy who had kept Peter in because he had no reason to party. Harley Keener who saved his dad after his dad got their mansion blown up and was claimed to be dead. Mary really enjoyed that. She almost had Peter shipped to boarding school if it wasn’t for Eva Parker who was a saint. She saw good in Peter. Harley though was the one to see all the sides. He also knew Harley had a huge crush on him and would do anything Peter asked. Well almost anything. Peter took another sip of his drink well he sat on the balcony of his home. Harley was asleep in his bed as of right now. 

“Sometimes I wish people would focus more on Spider-Man than Peter.” He mumbled.

“Are you sure about that?” a woman voice said. He dropped the wine glass and he knew his mother was going to kill him. He turned to the woman with the green eye. She wore a mask over her face.

“Who are you?” He said.

“You really wish that people would focus on Spider-Man instead of Peter?” She asked.

“Well of course.” He said. She lifted her hand and it began to turn green around him before he fell into her arms. 

~

He awoke to an empty bed which made no sense since he and Harley had definitely had a night together last night before the wine. He should at least be waking to the balcony unless Harley got up and moved him into bed. He walked out to Pepper and Rhodey talking. Sam and Bucky were arguing about something. A little girl saw him and ran to him.

“Peter!” She shouted. He looked at her confused.

“Umm… did I drink too much last night?” Peter asked. 

“Harley is coming soon!” She shouted.

“Harls was here last night.” He said wincing.

“Morgan don’t yell in the house. Peter has sensitive ears.” Pepper said.

“Morgan?” Peter asked.

“That’s my name silly,” Morgan said before running to Pepper. He walked into the coffee think that he must be drunk so he started his coffee. He took a sip before reentering. Nope, the kid was still there. 

“Hey, where is Dad?” Peter asked the group. They all looked at him like he was making some joke that they didn’t get. Did he piss off Tony again? He knew Tony got mad about everything. Was Howard here? “Did Howard and Nonna stop by and no one warned me. Cause like it hasn’t been this tense since the last time Harley had to drag me home from that party in SoHo.” 

“Did he hit his head when he passed out on the roof last night?” Rhodey asked.

“I didn’t think so, but I can have Helen check him out. Should I call May? She would know what he might be rambling about.” Pepper said.

“May? As in my aunt that lives in Queens?” Peter asked.

“Yes,” Rhodey said. “What is up with you spider kid?” Peter froze.

“What did you just call me?” He asked worriedly. If his uncle and step-mom knew then Tony knew. 

“Spiderkid. It’s the nickname we came up for you.” Rhodey said. 

“Does my dad know? I can’t let him know. He would kill me if he knew.” Peter said panicked. 

“Peter, Richard Parker is dead,” Pepper said.

“I’m not talking about my step-dad,” Peter said. “Besides his name was Richard Fitzpatrick. I was talking about dad.” Pepper looked at Rhodey. Peter ran to the lab which was empty besides his spider tech. He paused. Why was it only his tech? If his dad had found the apartment then he would have seen his friend’s tech as well. He heard the repulsors of the Iron Suit land outside and he ran for the door to talk to his dad. When he got to the lobby, he froze. Harley was there but it wasn’t his Harley. This boy looked the same but he had none of the marks from the night from before.

“What the hell?” Peter shouted. Harley looked shocked.

“Well hello to you too,” he said. Pepper looked at the boys.

“This isn’t my world,” Peter said as he sat on the couch. “The wish came true.” 

“Is anyone else going to ask the kid what he is talking about?” Sam asked. 

“Last night I went out to my balcony after a good night with the guy I have a crush on and made a wish to a woman,” Peter said.

“Did spider kid just say he had a good night like we are supposed to understand what that means?” Rhodey said.

“Sex, Platypus,” Peter said. Rhodey looked at him confused.

“Only one person ever called me that,” he said.

“Tony Stark, my dad,” Peter said.

“Pepper, Tony never mentioned having a hot son,” Harley said. 

“He didn’t have a son,” Pepper said. Peter laughed.

“In my world, he had a son, Peter James Stark, and a daughter, Morgan Hope Stark who is an infant. He had a one-night stand with my mother Mary Parker who was the daughter of Eva Rogers Parker,” he explained.

“Let me guess, Tony doesn’t know your spider-man in your world,” Bucky said.

“Of course not,” Peter said. “Howard would blame him for me getting Spider powers.” 

“Howard Stark?” Rhodey asked. Peter nodded. “You didn’t ask who Bucky was.” 

“Bucky Barnes? The guy who went missing with Cap when they took that plane down into the ocean to stop the nukes from hitting the big cities?” Peter said.

“Wait so I was never an assassin which leads to Howard and Maria surviving in your timeline,” Bucky said.

“I guess. Nonna and Howard aren’t around much. Dad tries to keep them away.” Peter said.

“So a world where Tony Stark is alive, Peter is his son, Howard and Maria never died, Bucky and Steve went into the ice together, and Peter hiding he is Spider-Man,” Sam said. “What is do bad about that world?” 

“I think I need a drink,” Peter said.

“Oh you need a drink. I just got here and I think I need a drink.” Harley said.

“A nerd like you needing a drink. What will you and your loser friends go to a party instead of play with those stupid legos.” Peter said. May had entered with Happy when that was said.

“Pepper what did you do with my nephew?” May asked.

“This isn’t the Peter from this world. He is from a world where I guess he isn’t the same person.” Pepper explained. 

“Wait! I’m a nerd here!” Peter said. “What is wrong with me here? Miles would be making fun of me if he knew about this.” 

“Who is Miles?” May asked.

“My best friend since I was in first grade. We had a friend group with Harry and Flash before Harry and I had a fallout.” Peter said.

“Let me guess you screw the guy over,” Harley said.

“He didn’t like being the bottom in the relationship if you get what I mean,” Peter said. May looked like she was slapped in the face with the way this boy talked. Ben would have been ashamed. Pepper could hear Tony in this kid which scared her.

“You were raised by Tony weren’t you?” Rhodey asked for them all.

“Mary didn’t really care about anyone besides herself. She left me to live with my dad.” Peter said. Everyone stayed there. Peter looked at his family that wasn’t his family. He looked at his ankle where a machine was over his ankle. He looked at them. “Someone care to explain this to me?” 

“Yeah, when Quentin Beck decided to destroy Europe, he had a backup plan to frame you in place after you found out his real plan. The world thinks Spider-Man killed Beck but we have court today to prove you innocent. We didn’t tell the other you because he didn’t take it too well.” Happy said.

“So the world knows I’m Spider-Man and they focus on that aspect instead of focusing on me?” Peter asked. 

“Pretty much,” Harley said. “How about I take care of Peter since you guys will be out all day? He knows a version of me so we must be close in the other world.” Pepper and Rhodey nodded. May and Happy seemed unsure. 

“That sounds like a great idea. Maybe Harley can keep Peter from doing something stupid,” Rhodey said. 

“That was what my dad said when he moved my Harley in,” Peter said.

“Your Harley?” Harley said. Peter realized his wording. 

“The Harley from my world,” Peter said. He looked down away from this Harley. Morgan came over to him.

“Is there a Morgan in your world?” she asked.

“Yes, but she is still a baby. She is going to be crawling soon.” Peter said as he looked at this Morgan who was the sister he would see in a few years.

“I bet I’m better than her,” she said. Peter smiled a genuine smile. He had faked a smile to the public but never to Morgan. 

“You are what she will become,” Peter said. Morgan seemed to smile at that. 

“Maybe we should talk about what really happened,” Pepper told Morgan. Morgan nodded as Pepper and Rhodey took Morgan. Harley seemed to think about following but he stayed.

“So Peter, what was growing up as Tony’s son like?” Harley asked.

“That feels like a loaded question. Where is my dad? Shouldn’t he be here?” Peter asked.

“Tony Stark died,” Harley said. Peter looked at the other two.

“What about my grandma or Steve? Where’s Nat?” Peter asked, more frantic.

“Steve is old,” Harley said.

“Well yeah,” Peter said. “He is like over 100.” 

“No, Peter, he went back in time and now he is an old man,” Sam explained.

“Howard and Maria died,” Bucky said.

“No, my grandma, Eva. She always hangs around with you two and Steve.” Peter said. “Wait, are you avoiding talking about Nat? Is she dead?” Peter got up starting to pace. He needs to work in the lab or take out the bike. Something that could take his mind away from this horror of a world. He rather is known as Peter Stark then has lost so much. Was this boy even Peter Stark? He ran to the labs which led to Harley following him. When he got to the lab he got over to the holo table and started working. 

“You going to explain what that was?” Harley asked.

“It doesn’t matter,” Peter said. Peter pulled up some files and looked at Harley. Harley looked at them shocked.

“That means Peter Parker is Tony’s son,” Harley said.

“Not just his son, but his only son,” Peter put everything in a file for the other Peter. “I kinda wish I had his life but then I remember the perks of my life and I kinda hate the guy.” 

“He is a great guy,” Harley said.

“You don’t even know him. He could be a total asshole.” Peter said as he went to grab a drink. Harley caught his arm. 

“I don’t think you understand how special Peter Parker is to this world. He fought during the Infinity Wars, he has saved countless people in Queens, and he gave up his vacation to save the world from another psychopath. Tell me why are you Spider-Man,” Harley said.

“Because I see the world and it is a mess. Someone has to clean it up,” Peter said.

“Tony once told me about this kid who was saving the world just because he got powers then the story changed one day. He told me that Peter saves people because he failed to save his uncle.” Peter tried to think of which uncle, but the only one he could think of that would possibly be in need of saving was Ben. 

“I have an uncle named Ben. He was married to May before Happy. He is Mary’s brother. When Ben and May divorced, she started to come around more and then she and Happy became a thing. That’s probably the uncle I lost in this world,” Peter said. Harley smiled at him.

“See you can be nice sometimes.”

“If I said you are better at being under me, would you hate me again?” Peter said.

“When you said your Harley, you meant it in a romantic sense didn’t you?” Harley said.

“It’s called friends with benefits,” Peter said. “I’m a needy person and sometimes the guys and girls aren’t interested so Harls and I mess around.”

“You are hopeless,” Harley said.

“That’s what everyone keeps saying,” Peter said as he went to leave the lab. Harley stopped him.

“The difference between love and friendship is a thin line. You might want to be careful of your friend’s feelings,” Harley warned him. Peter walked out of the lab annoyed with this version of Harley. When did he not listen to anything that the young Stark said? He found Morgan playing and she smiled at seeing him. His face softens as he looked at what his sister could become. A sister of his who did not have a father. How had he lost so much in a world but still have one of the most important people in his life? Morgan had Frozen 2 playing. Peter hadn’t seen it. Though he swore it didn’t come out yet. Maybe in a few years that sentence would be different after Morgan made him watch it a million times. This Morgan convinced him to play with her. She had some action figures. She handed him Iron-Man and Captain America. She held on to what looked like a blue Iron-Man and Spider-Man. There were other heroes as well but there were some he didn’t recognize.

“Hey Morgan, Can you maybe teach me about some of the superheroes? I know some but there are others that I don’t recognize,” He explained to her. She nodded, taking Cap and Iron-Man away from him. 

“This is Steve. He was Captain America before Sam became Captain America. Then there is Daddy. He was Iron-Man. He died saving the world so everyone could live,” she seemed upset about that but also not completely understanding. “This is you. You protect Queens from bad people. Mommy is Rescue. She only uses the armor for emergencies though. This is Harley.”

“He is Iron-Lad right?” Peter asked. She nodded 

“He took over the suits for Daddy,” Morgan said. “This is Carol. She is Captain Marvel.”

“I don’t think I know her,” Peter said.

“She is in space most of the time. She can glow,” Morgan explained. “This is Black Panther, he is the King of Wakanda.”

“T’Chaka?” Peter asked,

“No she is talking about his son, T’Challa,” Sam said. Peter nodded as his sister started explaining his powers. She went through even more heroes.

“You know in my world we have a hero called Captain Britain,” Peter said. 

“What is she like?” Morgan asked.

“She has the same powers as Steve Rogers but she is so much better. Her name is Eva Rogers Parker. She is my grandmother,” Peter said.

“She sounds so cool,” Morgan said. 

“She is,” Peter said. Peter turned as he watched Pepper, May, and Happy return.

“Good or bad,” He joked.

“Good news: Parker will be able to walk free if the second trial goes well. Bad news: you are currently Parker so we got to hope you two switchback before Friday.” Happy said.

“That is just lovely. The other me is probably enjoying my life right now. I mean he had all my stuff. The family. My crush.” Peter said as he got off the couch.

“Your crush?” Harley asked.

“Hey, even a playboy can fall in love,” Peter said.

“Wouldn’t have to be your friend with benefits would it?” Harley asked.

“And if it was? The guy may be a complete nerd but at least he is good in bed and he actually knows me better than anyone in the world.” Peter said. Then it hit him. Harley Keener of his world was stuck with a less arrogant version of him. What if the other Peter convinced him that he was much better and he started to hate him? “I wish that I never made that stupid wish.” All of a sudden it began to glow green all around him. He cursed as it became completely green and then he blacked out.

~

Peter woke to the sound of worry as he laid on the dining room floor. He looked up to see a very worried Harley next to his dad. He looked at his dad.

“Papa?” He asked.

“Bambino?” He asked. Peter nodded as his father helped him up.

“You okay man?” Harley asked.

“I’m fine. I think I may have just had a strange dream.” He joked.

“I think it’s time you get some rest,” Tony said. 

“How about I take him to his room?” Harley asked. He looked at Harley confused. 

“That seems like a good idea,” Pepper said. Harley led him to his room before letting him lay down in his bed.

“So?” Harley said.

“How bad was the other guy?” Peter asked.

“Parker? He was an angel but he lacked your attitude.” Harley said.

“Miss me that much?” Peter said.

“You know what? I did.” Harley said before he kissed Peter. Peter pushed him away. 

“I need to talk to you about all of this,” Peter said.

“What happened to talk is for the weak?” Harley jokes.

“I realized some things well when I was over there. One of them is that being in the spotlight doesn’t hurt,” Peter said.

“Well it can hurt,” Harley said. Peter put a finger over his lips.

“I got to say what I’m going to say before I chicken out,” Peter told him.

“Darling, you are one of the few people who will speak their mind no matter what,” Harley said. 

“Not about this Harls,” Peter said. “The other thing I realized is how much I actually… I… Ummm…” 

“You what? Are Spider-Man because other Peter let that slip to me?” Harley said. 

“He did what?” Peter shouted. Tony ran into the room.

“What happened this time?” He asked.

“That asshole told you?” Peter asked.

“He didn’t know that I didn’t know which brings the question of when were you going to tell me?” Harley asked.

“Never,” Peter said. “I can’t believe that asshole stole my moment.”

“What moment?” Tony asked.

“The moment that he actually finished his sentence,” Harley said.

“While I was in his messed up world, I realized that I hated the Harley there but I also realized that I… I… iloveyou,” Peter said.

“You what now?” Harley asked him to repeat.

“That I love you,” Peter said. Harley froze and Tony looked between the boys.

“So when did this become a thing?” He said pointing between the two.

“You love me?” Harley repeated.

“Yes Keener. I love you. I have for a while now but I’ve been too much of an idiot to say anything. It’s why I haven’t been able to even touch another person for the last couple of weeks. You are the first person who comes to my mind when I fall asleep and the first one I think about in the morning,” Peter said. “And that probably is cheesy but Harley James Keener, you are the only person that I wish to be with for the rest of my life so would you fucking be my boyfriend so I can stop sounding like a fool.” Peter looked at Harley who looked at Tony.

“Would you just respond to my son and stop looking at me for approval? I got to explain to my wife why my teenage son was shouting which I still am unsure about.” Tony said.

“I’ll explain later, Dad,” Peter said. Tony nodded and left.

“Yes, I will,” Harley said. “But only because you just begged for something when you didn’t have to and it reminds me how much of an idiot you can be, Spidey.” Peter pulled him close, kissing him.

“Did you just call him Spidey?” Tony yelled. Both boys froze as they moved apart. Tony ran in.

“Dad, don’t be mad but I may or may not have spider-powers,” Peter said.

“Spider-powers?” Tony said.

“Dad, I am Spider-Man.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out this Parkner server: https://discord.gg/udFM7MYvBB


End file.
